Twisted but Perfect
by twdandzombiebunnies
Summary: Carol goes to confront Daryl and a moment ensues. Lemon. One-shot but may become something more. Slightly OOC. First story. Reviews are love. Very graphic. Explicit. Messages and reviews are love.
1. Sorry

" Come on Daryl, talk to me! You've been avoiding me like the Black Plague and I am damn sick and tired of it!" Carol was glaring at him, speaking in an angry stage whisper. Her hair had grown out and was adorably fluffing at the ends, darkening into a more black then before, the color it had been before the premature gray. She rocked the sleeping Judith, such a beautiful baby girl, and glared at Daryl through her lashes.  
" Damnit woman! I told ya I'm fine! I don't need no goddamm pity and I ain't gonna cry on your should like some little bitch. I'm a man ain't I? We have better things to do then talk bout our feelin's! Andrea is dead and that scumbag who took my brother's life is still out there! We gotta end this!" Daryl was pacing like a caged animal, eyes wide, though he did attempt to keep his voice down. His hair was long and stuck to his face and neck in such a way that Carol felt the blood burning low in her gut. She wanted to moan just looking at him. Carol set the sleeping baby in her playpen and turned calmly to Daryl, something deep and hidden showing in her eyes. Want.  
" Just shut up and kiss me!" Carol lent in suddenly, catching those clumsy, beautifully rough lips with her own chapped ones, and her fingers knotted in his hair. Her lips were hot on his, demanding and knowing and full of nothing but a raw, white-hot want.  
" The hell woman?" Daryl had shot back from her, spitting and snarling like a wounded dog. His chest rose and fell heavily, like he'd been running, and his nostrils flared angrily. Carol looked down, hurt and pain filling her delicate face. She tried to keep the tears away, but she could feel them blurring her vision, threatening to spill over.  
" I'm sorry..." She turned to go, the grief crushing down on her like a weight.  
" Did I say leave?" Daryl had caught her wrist and spun her around, bringing them so close together she could see the flecks of color in his eyes. His breathing was starting to slow and calm down. He hesitantly pressed his lips to hers, clumsy and awkward, but hard enough to make her blood boil. He did it again and again, his tongue finally meeting hers as they settled into the wonderful kiss. His body was tense, lips awkward, but gentle.  
Their tongues moved and danced together so sinfully and deliciously Carol was sure it'd send her straight to hell. And she would go with a smile on her face. Daryl's hand pressed to the dip in her spine, crushing their bodies together and Carol gave a little cry as their hips crashed together. Daryl's hardening length pressed to her center and she was whimpering and grinding into him before her brain could process it. Daryl pulled from her mouth with a harsh gasp and his head fell back as he ground his hips to hers in return, the movement slow and sensual. He was awkward, hips jerking and fumbling, but with Carol's help he began working his hips in a way that had her asking for more. He was still tense, still obviously terrified, but he was trying.  
" Are you sure about this?" Carol didn't want to stop, she didn't want to ask but she had to. She needed to know he wanted this, wanted her like she wanted, no needed to be with him. Her eyes searched his, blue meeting blue, and the electricity in the air was tangible and heavy. She sucked in a breath, chest heaving, blood pounding through her veins as he nodded, and gently cupped her cheek in a rough and scarred palm.  
Daryl kissed her once, slowly, his lips and tongue working against hers in a fashion that had her moaning against his mouth in a needy voice. Her fingers worked the old buttons on his worn and sleeveless shirt, popping them one easily until the shirt fell away from his skin. He tensed then, body freezing, lips pulling from hers. Carol didn't say anything, just smoothed her palms over the marred flesh, kissing at the rough stubble on his cheeks and jaw that had cut into her face in a way she found strangely thrilling. He trembled slightly under her gentle touch and the breath hisses from his lungs in a way that sounded like it hurt. He was practically wheezing in fear.  
Carol tried to soothe him, removing her own shirt, but still he was still and awkward. She understood and helped him back into his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. He relaxed and pressed her hand into the wall, popping the button on her pants and pulling down the zip. His mouth was hot on her throat, tongue licking, teeth nipping until she was totally bare in front of him. He hesitated but began palming at her breasts wil his calloused hands. His motions were rough and jerking and Carol cried out in pain, causing him to stop.  
" I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Daryl stumbled back, looking horrified at himself. The bruises were blooming across the flesh of Carol's breasts but she stepped forward, flicking open the button on his pants and unzipping them. She pulled his dick out, holding the hot shaft in her hand and gave a squeeze before he could stop her. Immediately his half hardened length swelled and grew to stand fully erect in her hand. Daryl moaned and pressed her back into the wall, steeling his resolve he slammed into her, eliciting a moan from both of them as he sank all the way in to her deliciously warm pussy. His body shook and trembled as he fought to not blow his load already.  
" Daryl!" Carol moaned and, to Daryl's utter confusion, began worming a hand between their bodies to rub the place just above where his dick was seated inside her. He pushed her hand away, pressing the nub of flesh he found hard with his thumb. The result was instant. Carol's legs bucked and her hips arched, body tensing around his dick. He would never admit the whimper that escaped his throat at the feel but he only worked harder, started a rough thrusting jerk into her body.  
Carol was in heaven and hell. Her body had never been treated so roughly but Daryl,was everywhere and damn did it feel good. His lips found her nipple and suckled, hard, making her eyes roll back. Daryl was trying his best, doing what felt natural and right. Her skin tasted like candy and felt like bliss around his swollen cock. He fucked into her aggressively, without bothering to be gentle, pinching and pulling her clit to keep those sounds coming from her pretty little mouth.  
" That's a girl... Keep making them pretty sounds for me." Daryl hadn't a clue where this boldness came from, but he was glad for it, without it he'd be a trembling mess. The sound of skin on skin and the wet sound of his dick sheathing itself in Carol's heat was all he could hear as his dick slipped deeper inside, brushing her g-spot with every rough and eager stroke. He was so close, but he refused to stop. Daryl pulled out and gently pushed Carol on all fours, entering her from behind as he pounded ruthlessly into her pussy. He watched, fascinated as her warmth weeped and eagerly sucked in his length again and again. She was panting and writhing, her upper half sinking to the floor. She ground her sensitive nipples into the floor, loving the friction it caused as Daryl mirthlessly worked her clit in his calloused fingers.  
" Gonna spill my load. Gonna come in you." He flipped her over, resting her knees on his shoulders as he slowly fucked her, making sure each pull and push of his hips was rough and needy. He himself was uttering needy and desperate noises, most of them consisting of Carol's name. He glued his lips to hers and came, his cry swallowed in her mouth.  
He was panting as he pulled out and self loathing filled him as he looked to Carol. She was bruised, lips swollen, leaking his come and stark naked, not having even gotten off herself. The way she smiled at him, it are him feel even worse. There he was, practically fully dressed and having cum harder then he had in a very long time. Daryl, not knowing what else to do, brought his mouth to the little nub that gave her so much pleasure and sucked like a man dying of thirst.  
Within a few moments Carol came with a scream of his name and her body slumped into the hard floor. Daryl picked her up, wrapped her in a blanket and laid her in bed. He fell asleep sitting up at her feet, one hand holding her feet in his lap.  
Their moment hadn't been sweet or tender, no words of love, and it had been anything but romantic, it was awkward and quirky, like the two involved, but it too was somehow perfect in it's own twisted way.


	2. Author

I need reviews guys. I will add one chapter for each ten reviews I get. So, if you want more, I need ten reviews. I have none.


	3. Close Your Eyes

" Carol, time to wake up." Daryl's voice was soothing in her ear as he nibbled gently on the lobe. She whimpered a little and curled farther into his chest. Her face rubbed the rough material of his shirt. He was still dressed, shirt open, pants unzipped, dick hanging out, looking like a mess. " Come on sweetheart, wake up for me and gimme a big kiss." Daryl was nuzzling her cheek gently.  
" Daryl." Carol drew out the a in his name with a whine. She stirred though, and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and her eyes met his, as they shared a lazy kiss. Daryl smiled and palmed her hair gently.  
" Gotta get up 'n get dressed. The group's gonna be wakin' soon." Daryl's accent was slow and sweet as molasses. Carol simply shook her head and rolled back over. Daryl's warm body pressed to hers, hands brushing across her hips and breasts, lips working on her neck, waking her up with tender kisses and soft touches. " Maybe we can have round two? M'gettin all worked up."  
And that was how Carol ended up on her back, knees touching her shoulders, being pounded into oblivion by Daryl Dixon. His pace was hot and heavy, length ramming into her, brushing every nook and crevice in a fast, hard pace that left her breathless and begging for more at the top of her lungs.  
God was this woman tight. A lifetime with a drunken slob and having a kid and she was still so tight. It damn near made his eyes cross. He worked harder for her this time, working the bundle of nerves between her legs, squeezing her breasts, lips sucking and biting her neck as he brought her to a mind shattering orgasm with a few final thrusts. His own release came with an almost scream of her name before he slumped down on her body.  
Carol softly stroked his neck as he came down from his high, her body feeling so very full and warm. She almost groaned when his length hardened between her legs. Her pussy was aching only slightly, so she decided to give the Dixon a little surprise.  
" Sit up, against the wall." Carol's voice was surprisingly low and husky. " Close your eyes," Daryl, for once, did as he was told. His scarred back pressed into the rough wall, eyes snapping closed. Carol gripped his base in her thumb and pointer finger, hollowed his cheeks, and took half his length into her hot mouth and began to suck.  
" Holy hell Carol. Mmm." Daryl's hands dropped to her head and his hips began gently fucking her mouth, his head lolling back as a stream of kinky talk passed his chapped lips. " Just like that, oh God yes, please... Ah! Fuck yes." Daryl's eyes rolled back when Carol's tongue found the little sensitive hollow under the head that had his legs shaking and his back arching like a bow string. " So close..." Carol only smiled and took him deeper into her mouth, making sure to keep up a lather of saliva as she let him fuck into her mouth. He was bigger then any man she'd ever been with, and strangely sweeter. " Ah! Carol." Daryl came, his load shooting down her throat.  
She pulled off, licking her swollen lips, pride shining in her eyes. " Did I do good?" Her voice was hoarse, her throat was sore and her eyes were watering, but the look on his face made it worked wonders for her achy body.  
" Damn woman. C'mere." Daryl opened his arms and gathered Carol into his lap, stroking back her hair and kissing her neck, soothingly. " You did great, really." His voice was shaking and faint as he held her close, draping a blanket around their bodies. She fell asleep curled against his chest and he tucked her head under his chin, eyeing the cell door.  
" Hey Daryl I need you to-" Glenn's eyes went wide as he saw Carol sleeping peacefully in Daryl's arms. " Sorry, I'll uh, Rick wanted you to uh, running low on supplies." He averted his gaze, yellow skin tinting pink.  
" Tell him I'll be down in a bit, lower your voice. She's sleeping." Daryl spoke so softly, his arms tightening protectively around Carol's naked form, beneath the blanket. " What are we runnin low on?"  
" Diapers, formula, the girls need some things and I think Carl is out of underwear." Glenn's voice had dropped to a whisper as he kept his back pointedly to the couple in the cell, hiding the smirk on his face.  
" Yeah sure, just let Carol sleep a while longer. I'll be down in a bit." Daryl nuzzled against Carol's head and closed his eyes, for once content and warm.  
Maybe he didn't love Carol Peletier, but she certainly knew how to tug on his heart strings and keep him asking for more.

/ Not as graphic but reviews are still love.


	4. Pills

Carol and Daryl didn't know it, but as the weeks went by something began growing inside Carol. A little person began furrowing their way into Carol's womb, growing and developing deep inside her body.  
It had been two months since that first night and the pair had been completely inseparable. Every spare moment was spent fucking like wild animals, and then cuddling in a sweet embrace. Carol had thought she couldn't have children anymore, she'd stopped having periods awhile ago, so she really didn't have any idea why she couldn't stop throwing up all of a sudden.  
" You should let Hershel take a look at you Cherokee." Daryl had dubbed Carol as Cherokee because of the roses that he believed had bloomed for Sophia. His large hand was soothingly rubbing her back as she was violently sick out the window of the prison cell she and Daryl had been sharing.  
" I'm fine, really Daryl." Her face was pale and she was breathing a little strangely, but she didn't seem to be sick or weak. " It's just a stomach bug, I'm-" She took a deep breath and heaved out the window again. She didn't have anything left in her stomach to throw up by this point.  
Daryl carried her to bed and tucked her in, making a mental note to pick up a decent bed. These prison cots didn't do anyone any good. He brushed back her soft hair, that grew out more every day, and went downstairs to find Hershel.  
" Doc, I gotta talk to ya." Daryl stood before Hershel, who had been reading the Bible, his hands clasped in front of him. " It's about Cher- Carol. It's about Carol. She's real sick doc." Daryl couldn't keep the fear from his face, it was etched into every line and crevice.  
" Alright son, sit down." Hershel nodded to the chair catty corner to him and Daryl fell into it, a hand raking through his hair. " What are her symptoms?" Hershel looked genuinely worried, his browns knitting together, the lines more prominent in his face as he set the good book aside.  
" She's exhausted all the time, though she been sleepin like a rock. She gets sick at all times of the day and at night too. She's always runnin to take a pi-" Daryl remembered who he was talking to. " To use the restroom and she's so sore that I gotta carry her up and down the stairs." He was rubbing his temples by now, head dipped between his hands.  
" Have you been having sex?" Hershel's tone was blunt and his eyes were humored. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on. " And if so, have you been using condoms?"  
" Yeah we been havin' sex but... Oh god she couldn't be... Doc, is she... Is she pregnant?" Daryl's face had never gone so pale so fast. His mouth went dry, his hands shook and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing.  
" I think you should make a run and get some pregnancy tests. And I'm sure Glenn and Maggie will be needing some condoms soon. Seeing as they're married now I assume they'll be having sex." Hershel sounded old and tired, his true age shining through once again as he gave Daryl a smile. " You do that and I'll run up and check in on the old girl, see how she's doing."  
Hershel clapped Daryl on the back and hobbled off toward the stairs. Daryl grabbed his bow and stood up, shouldering an empty backpack he grabbed the keys to his bike. He was in a daze, his head echoing with the word pregnant and pregnancy test. What if he had gotten her pregnant? What of she ended up like Lori? One baby was bad enough in this world, but Jesus two?  
An hour later he was back, tossing an extra large box of condoms to Glenn. He had one of each type of test he could find and a box of pills he remember seeing on his brother's nightstand after a week long fling with some hooker. Merle had said they were baby killers. Pop one and your troubles were gone with a flush.  
" Cherokee?" Daryl gently wrapped on the cell door, anger flashing through him as he saw Hershel giving Carol a once over. She lay in only a ratty white bra and the doctor was gingerly prodding and poking at her ribs. " I brought ya something."  
" Hey peaches." Carol had started calling Daryl that after a in a few weeks ago when he started moaning in his sleep for some peaches. Daryl turned faintly red and nodded as Hershel gave them some privacy.  
" You think you can make it to the bathroom for me? I need ya to pee on this." He handed her a pregnancy test. Her eyes went wide and started to water, her face blanching pink and red. " Don't worry Cherokee, if there is a little bun in there I got these." He threw her the morning after pills. " And... These too." He pulled out a few containers of prenatal vitamins. " Whatever you want."  
" Daryl." She sniffled and reached for him, her ankles aching and swollen. He scooped her up, the small collection of pregnancy tests and pills in her lap. She was quiet as they walked down the hall, sniffling softly into his skin.  
He set her down on the toilet they had rigged up a few weeks ago and handed her an opened test. She hummed under her breath as she used it and capped it neatly before finishing her business. When she was all done Daryl held her in his lip, stroking her hair and muttering words of kindness to her as they waited for the test to sort itself out. Carol was crying softly, shaking as she pressed her face into her hands.  
" If you don't wan' the baby you 'an jus' take a pill and we 'an start using con'oms. I got 'ome a them on the run too, enough to las' us a while. I'm sorry. I shoulda been more careful." Daryl himself was a slurring mess, his eyes bloodshot.  
Carol picked up the test and sobbed at the sight of the little plus sign.


	5. Baby Blues

So! I'm leaving it up to you guys. Boy or girl? One or twins? Leave your comments or message me. Voting stops this time tomorrow.


	6. Shit Creek

/ So, here's a little suspense for you.

" Do you really want a baby? Havin' Asskicker 'round is hard enough without another. Believe me, I'd love another Dixon runnin' 'round, but it wouldn't be all that safe." Daryl was toying with Carol's hair softly, his voice was rough with anxiety.

They were naked, standing under the hot spray of the shower Glenn and Rick had spent nearly a month forcing back into life. Daryl had Carol pressed to him, his body wrapped around her, as if he could protect her from the world, and from the walkers outside. He kissed her forehead, and rocked her slightly.  
" I want your baby Peaches. You always regretted not being able to get to..." Carol took a deep breath. " To Sophia in time. Maybe this baby could be our miracle." She held his face in her hands, stroking the stubble with her thumbs, her nose brushing his. " Think about it, a little baby Dixon running around, wouldn't that be something?"  
" Yeah." He smirked and kissed her, sweetly. " I guess a baby would be nice." He softly trailed his fingers along her spine, kissing softly at her cheek and neck. He stroked his skin softly, slowly, with calloused fingers and rough palms, his gentle side showing. " I love ya woman."  
" I love you too," She sighed blissfully as she softly rubbed his back. The water went cold and Carol started to shake, so Daryl scooped her up, wrapped a towel around his waist and draped one over her before hurrying back to their cell.  
He dried her off, with all the tenderness he could muster and dressed her, doing everything including her socks, tucking her into the pile of blankets he'd found, as she lazily dozed. It was a warm day, not warm enough to be hot, but enough to make it cozy. Daryl needed to hunt and Carol needed rest, so he pressed a kiss to her forehead and picked up his bow, having dressed himself shortly after dressing Carol. She watched him as he left the cell before falling into a deep sleep.

Daryl knew he was so far up shit creek he'd have a hard time getting out. He had a shelf on his right leg, one arrow left in his bow and a heard closing in. He kicked away the shelf with some trouble and a muted whimper, the sounds of rolling cans rattling loudly, standing up he gasped, pain shooting through his body from his broken leg. Daryl limped as fast as he could, shucking arrows from the heads of the walkers he'd already killed, wiping the blood on his ripped pants.  
He locked himself in the store room of the mega-chain Walmart he'd decided to loot, panting and cursing like a fool as the walkers pounded on the door outside, their dead groans filling his ears. In that moment Daryl's only thought was Carol and their unborn baby.  
He broke the legs off a chair, used some ducktape and made a makeshift sling for his broken leg, setting the bone as best as he was able. He wasn't bit or scratched, but it had been a close one. Everything had started out fine, a simple easy run for some more baby supplies and some vitamins for Carol after a good hunt. Things had gone south when he found the store overrun with walkers, ripping into what looked to be a fat ass who had the jump put on him. He'd knocked over a display of cans, after picking up half a dozen he'd run like hell, slipped on some blood and slammed into a shelf, sending it down on his leg, hard.  
And that was how Daryl Dixon ended up camped out in a store room, gathering any supplies he could and nursing his wounded pride. He felt like a dumbass. He could practically hear Merle laughing at him, but he knew Merle was dead and gone, Daryl'd taken him down himself.  
He was struggling to breathe normally and stay calm. He shouldered his pack, loaded his crossbow and limped around the large storage room, looking for some kind of window or a way out. He found a high window, showing the parking lot and, in it, his tuck. There was no way he was getting out that window yet, not with walkers so close and a bum leg. He'd forgotten he was underground. Daryl sighed and sat back in the non-broken chair, reaching in his pocket to light a cigarette. He knew he'd be stuck here for a while and had to hope the herd would pass.  
He figured it'd be a good idea to get some shut eye, so he did so, curled around his bag.

Carol was terrified. Daryl had been gone for six days and she was scared he wouldn't be coming back. The first day she'd simply spent working on names and spelling, before finally deciding on two, one for a boy and one a girl: Leyum Judas Dixon and Layla Sophia Dixon. Or maybe Peletier. She wasn't sure yet. By day two she was on pins and needles, waiting for him to get home. Day three and four were spent in constant worry, refusing to eat or drink, constantly getting sick, hunched in the bathroom. Day five was spent sobbing, curled up on their bed in one of his beloved shirts. Day six Carol didn't speak. At all. She went about her daily routine, but she wore a bleed expression and was silent all night.

By day seven Daryl was running low on food and the herd hadn't moved on. He decided it was now or never. He kicked open the window, shoving his bag, still full of supplies and food, through before worming through himself.  
" C'mon! C'mon!" Daryl grunted through the pain as he wormed through the window, taking up quiet a few layers of his skin, blood dripping from the places the window scraped him. " C'mon you fucker!" He finally pulled himself through, bum leg and all, panting and gasping and cursing as he shouldered his pack. He stood, leaning on his left leg and took down half a walker that had dragged itself to him, before limping hurriedly to his truck.  
" Mother fuckin Christ!" He slapped the steering wheel. The tires were flat. He didn't know how, but they were flat and Daryl Dixon was half an hour from the prison, not a car in sight. He loaded his bow, checked his bum leg and started to limp toward home.


	7. Carol

Daryl couldn't walk any farther. His leg was screaming at him to stop, sweat coated his face and he was shaking with exhaustion. He took shelter in a run down barn, sprawled out in the hay. He fidgeted, tossing and turning as best he could through out the night. His leg was on fire and he hadn't had anything to drink since day six. He needed water.  
He found a pump and an old, dirty bucket and started to pump. After a few rough tries, spitting out curses Daryl finally got a stream of brown water that, with a few more pumps, turned clear. He washed the bucket then gratefully drank about half, eating a can of beans from his bag with his fingers.  
Daryl pulled something from the bag, a little blue teddy bear that rattled, took a deep breath, and began to cry. Whimpering, gasping cries that left him red faced, squinting and empty. He gave the bear a little rattle, and his heart broke a little more. Half the supplies in his bag was for the soon to be baby. Booties, hats and little toys that he may never give to his child. His son. His baby. Daryl finally fell into an exhausted sleep again, waking early the next morning.  
He explored the barn, finding, to his amazement, a tractor with a full tank of gas.  
" Jack pot!" He laughed and started the motor, slapping the wheel. He got on the tractor, glad his daddy had finally taught him something useful, loading the tractor up with grain and seeds he'd found in the barn, driving down the road at maybe five miles an hour.  
About an hour later Daryl figured he'd gone about five miles, and was half way there. He wore a cheeky grin and was humming, one hand on the wheel the other holding a shar stick he'd been using to kill off walkers. It was a hot day, slow and uneventful and Daryl was incredibly glad when night fell.  
He ate a quick meal of beans and peaches and hunkered down for the night to sleep. He woke at first light and started up the tractor, heading back out on the highway. He was going to go all fifteen miles today if it killed him.

Daryl was running, walkers all around, limping and panting. He tripped, cursing, and like that the walkers were on him. His dying screams sounded as the flesh and meat was ripped from his bones, tears streaming down his face.  
" Carol! Carol!" His dying words were his lover's name.


	8. Teddies and Tears

Carol woke from the dream, screaming. She'd just watched Daryl die. She knew it was only a dream, but the sobs wouldn't stop. She curled on her side, wrapping her arms around herself, sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe. Carol Peletier didn't know if she was strong enough for this. She stood, gripping the sharp piece of mirror in her hands, and cried again.  
She dropped to her knees and threw the glass, sobbing on the floor, her head bowed as if in prayer. She felt warm hands on her shoulders and shrugged them off, knowing they were Maggie or Rick coming to console her now that Daryl was gone. The arms persistently wrapped around her shoulders, hands clasped at her chest and she cried all the harder, tears falling onto her captors arms.  
" C'mon Cherokee... Don't cry. I'm here, I'm here." Daryl gently turned her around, gathered her in his lap and held her as she sobbed brokenly into his chest. " I'm here, it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright now. I'm lovin and breathin. God damn did I miss you. My Cherokee." Daryl's lips were kissing away the tears, tracing the lines on her face, showing her how much he'd missed her.  
" Daryl." Carol said thickly, only now noticing his leg stuck out at an odd angle, stuck in a makeshift splint. " What happened to your leg?" She cupped his face in her hands, speaking between harsh, nipping kisses. Are you okay? What happened?"  
He said nothing for a moment, just kissed away her worry, one hand rubbing and caressing the little bump on her stomach. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her head to his chest, his heartbeat strong beneath her ear. " I had a little trouble and broke my leg, but m'alright. You okay? How's the baby?" He pulled her shirt up, pressing cool fingers to her heated stomach.  
" I'm alright, the baby is doing good. You need to let Hershel set your leg properly." She went to protest when Daryl scooped her up and got to his feet with a hiss of pain, but when he sealed his lips to hers in a heated kiss, tongue and teeth against hers, she forgot what she was saying.  
" I got you somethin." Daryl dug in his bag, pulling out the little blue teddy bear, a necklace around it's neck. The necklace was a simple chain, nothing flashy. But the engagement ring on it was the real prize. " I know we can't do it right, but I love ya and I want our baby to be born up right."  
" Oh Daryl." Carol unclasped the necklace with shaking fingers and sniffled, putting the ring on her hand, it was too big. " I love you too but-"  
" I got it big so when your fingers swell up it'll fit, then I can size it again." He gave her another warm kiss, curled himself around her, knees tucking under her ass, arms wrapped around her, cheek resting on her hair, totally encasing her in his strong arms.  
" I love you. I love you. I love you." Daryl repeated the mantra until he fell into an exhausted sleep, finally home and safe.


	9. Last Note

I will be adding a second story to this one titled ' Life Anew'


End file.
